Wally goes to college intervention
by hippy happy
Summary: Wally Cleaver goes to college and gets introduced to the party life. Thanks to his family having good core values it doesn't take him long to figure out he's an alcoholic.


Arreola 7

Pam Arreola

English 101.12

Thomas Baer

September 13, 2016

Wally Goes to College

It's 1964, and the Cleaver family is getting ready to send their oldest son off to Illinois State University. Beav looked up at his older brother, Wally, as he is packing for college.

Wally said, "Don't worry Beav. I'm not going to forget you. You can call me anytime you want. I'm only a phone call away."

"Who's going to help me work on my bike, Wally?" Beav asked.

"It's not like I'm never coming home Beave. It's like spending the night at Eddie's,"

Wally stated.

Mrs. Cleaver called out, "Wally, Theodore, time for dinner".

The following Saturday the Cleavers pile in the family's car and head off to Normal Illinois, home of Illinois State College. Campus was full of energy with kids from all ethnic backgrounds, bustling around trying to find their dorms, and exploring the campus.

"So Wally' how come you have two beds in your room?"

He has a roommate, just like at home," June, Wally's mother said.

Beav asked. "I wonder if he has a little brother."

Suddenly the door flies open and in walks a tall lanky blonde haired, blue eyed young man. Wally extends his hand and introduces himself.

"Hi, my name is Wally. You must be my roommate."

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Danny."

Wally's father, Ward spoke up and excused the family so the boys could have a chance to get to know each other and Wally could begin his life on campus.

After the family left, Wally asked Danny, "So what's your major?"

"Broads and booze!"

Wally was surprised with Danny's response. Back in Mayfield, the kids in Wally's school didn't partake in drinking or promiscuity. He just let it go and didn't think any more about their conversation.

Danny went to show Wally where the cafeteria was. On the way, they ran into several groups of kids. Danny seemed to know them all, especially the girls. One in particular stood out to Wally. She had golden blonde hair that glistened in the sun, and eyes bluer than Beav's new bike. Wally asked Danny who the blonde was. Danny told him her name was Tammy and that she'd be at the new student mixer later on that night.

Later that night after the mixer the kids all gathered in the parking lot trying to decide what to do next. Danny said, "Hey Wally, how about you and I go get a case a beer and we'll meet everyone up at Look Out Point."

"Pick me up a bottle of Easy Nights," said Becky, Tammy's roommate.

On the way to "707" Wally expresses his concern about not being of legal age to drink. Danny reassured Wally that all the kids in college drink and not to be such a fuddy duddy.

Up at Look Out Point, Becky and Tammy popped the cork off the bottle of wine and started drinking right from the bottle. Then Tammy passed it to Wally.

Considering the night before was Wally's first experience with alcohol, he wasn't feeling too hot when he woke to Danny singing the new Beatles hit, "Ticket to Ride."

Danny came walking out of the bathroom.

"You don't look so hot, killer. You need some of the hair that bit the dog!"

Wally had no idea what he meant by the remark nor did he care. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

Later on in the afternoon, Wally woke when Danny threw a bag from Steak and Shake at him. It contained a burger and fries.

"Get up and eat this. It'll coat your stomach, sleepy head. You're burning daylight. Everyone is hanging out at the Quad before classes start tomorrow. You don't want to miss, Tammy, do ya?"

Just the mention of her name excited Wally. He jumped to his feet, gobbled the burger and fries, and was in and out of the shower in minutes.

The following week flew by. Friday night came none too soon for Wally. Finally he'd get to spend some time with Tammy. Later that evening was another Look Out Point booze fest. But tonight was different. Tammy spent more time talking to Danny. The next morning, Wally couldn't get out of bed. His head hurt so bad, and he was throwing up. His parents were supposed to be showing up as well.

"Good morning, killer. You still mad at me?" said Danny.

"Naw, just thought you were more in to Becky than Tammy, that's all. I need to get cleaned up before my parents show up."

"Do you remember what you did last night? Probably best if you don't!"

That last statement bothered Wally, but he didn't have time to fret on it. He had a mess to clean up.

The visit was shorter than Ward and June anticipated and much too short for the Beave. But Wally's head was pounding, and he was very irritable and just wanted his parents to leave. The following weeks flew by, and Wally's behavior continued. He even called his parents the next weekend they were scheduled to come. He canceled on them, using the excuse he had to spend time studying because he was behind in a class or two, which wasn't actually a lie. His grades were slipping, and Wally was beginning to become very depressed. Guilt and shame was nagging at him, and the more down he felt the more partying he'd do.

Saturday night everything was back to normal. Tammy's attentions were focused back on Wally. The following weeks flew. His relationship with Tammy had progressed to kissing and plenty of fore play. He was confused by his emotions; he enjoyed the display of affections he was experiencing with Tammy, but had a gut feeling it wasn't right.

Mid-terms came around, and Wally's weren't so hot. He just told his parents that it was all the newness, going away to college, and being away from his family. It'd get better by the end of the semester he assured them. Ward and June weren't too sure. They contacted Wally's adviser and expressed their concern. They even went as far as to set up an appointment with the President, Robert Bone.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cleaver, Mr. Bone will see you now," said the receptionist.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cleaver. Robert Bone at your service. How can I help you?"

Ward began by expressing their concern about Wally. His academics, as well as his whole demeanor, had changed since starting school in the fall. Wally had always been an above average student in all areas of his education. Not only were his grades barely passing, but he quit calling home, canceled family visits, and basically became a different person.

President Bone sighed and gave his head a slight displeasing shake as you would in disappointment before he responded to the Cleaver's concerns.

"I've seen this before, peer pressure. His roommate, Danny, is actually a returning student. He was expelled at the end of last year."

Looking surprised, June blurted out, "What for?"

"Disruptive behavior and drinking. His parents are very persuasive and guaranteed he'd be on his best behavior when returning to campus. I'd suggest talking to a counselor and getting him some help."

Ward and June asked President Bone to keep their meeting confidential, and they'd inform him of their plan of action.

Wally was packed and ready to go home for the holidays. He was feeling a little uneasy about not spending time with Tammy and was even contemplating driving to the suburbs for a visit.

Beav was excited to have Wally back home.

"Hey, Wally, do you wanna go on a bike ride?" Beav asked.

"Nah, not right now. Maybe later. I think I'm goanna take a nap," Wally said.

Beav walked into the kitchen with a long face.

"What's wrong Theodore?" asked June.

"I think Wally is sick again. If college makes you sick all the time, I don't wanna go," Beav said.

June knew that they needed to intervene with Wally's behaviors soon. She finished dinner up and called the boys in to eat. Wally barely said anything during dinner. After dinner, Beav convinced Wally to go on a bike ride with him.

Beav came back with a huge smile on his face.

"Maybe we can go again tomorrow?" Beave said.

Wally replied, "Yeah, maybe kid."

June told Beav to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. Ward asked Wally to join him and his mother in the study. He asked Wally if there was anything he'd like to discuss with them. Wally said, "No, I don't think so." He had been trying to think of a way to ask to borrow the car and go into the city.

"Son we want you know we love you and with that being said, we think you should know we talked to President Bone when we came to pick you up. We were concerned about your grades as well as your behavior. You haven't been yourself since you left for college. He told us Danny had been asked to leave school last year for disruptive behavior and drinking."

Suddenly it all made sense why Danny knew all of the upperclassmen so well and how to get around campus so easily.

"I don't know where to begin. It was like I was in the fast lane and couldn't get out. It was fun at first. I never meant to hurt you guys. I swear Dad."

With tears in her eyes, June said, "Wally we love you. You can come to us with anything that you're struggling with."

With his head hung low Wally says, "Gee Mom, I didn't want you guys to worry. It's my problem. I'm a man now."

Ward goes on to explain to Wally that when it comes to family matters, it concerns them all and becomes everyone's problem. Instead of setting a good example for Beav, Beav was blaming college for Wally's behavior.

"I've done some research, and I found out they have meetings here at the hospital and that there are even some kids your age that attend. It's probably not going to be as easy as it sounds, but it's a starting point, Wally. We'll be there for you as long as you continue to make the right choices."

Wally was deep in thought. Part of him wanted to rebel, but he knew his father was right. Tammy was his first thought.

"What about school, am I going to go back? I know I'm behind, but I don't want to switch or quit."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now our main concern is with you, not your schooling. We want for you to go to college, Wally, but your well-being comes first!"

That night, Wally's mind raced. He wondered if he'd ever see Tammy again, but vowed to himself he'd do whatever it took to get back on the right track and that he'd keep his feelings about Tammy to himself for now.

The beginning of the next week, Ward took Wally to his first meeting of Alcoholics Anonymous. It was an open meeting, which allowed Ward to hang around for the hour it took to be over with. Everyone talked right at Wally because he was the newcomer. They shared their stories, experiences, and what it was that brought them to the rooms of A.A. They group consisted mainly of order men, a couple women, and a boy about Wally's age. They explained to the two Cleaver men that Monday night was the only open meeting. Then they made suggestions to Wally about getting a sponsor and working the steps if he truly wanted to change his life.

Wally went to his meetings religiously and found a man that had been sober for a couple of years to sponsor him. The holiday was half over, and Wally shared with his sponsor about Tammy. He told him he thought he was in love with her, and he feared if he told his parents it'd just be another reason for them to switch his schools. He felt that they'd think because of his behavior at school that they'd blame it partially on her, like they did Danny. Bill, Wally's sponsor, told Wally that there was a saying around the rooms, "You're only as sick as your secrets." He encouraged Wally to talk to his parents.

That night after dinner he helped his mom clean up the table and then went for a bike ride with the Beav. When Beav went to get ready for bed he asked his parents if they could talk.

Wally started out by saying, "Mom, Dad I'm trying to be honest with you guys. When I was in college, I met a girl."

Ward gave June a questioning look.

"I can't explain it, but I can't get her out of my mind."

"Well, son, if she was part of the life style you were living, I can't see where she'd be good for you now."

"I figured you'd feel that way, but I'm trying to be honest with you. The choices I made were just that, my choices. You can't go around blaming my actions on other people. I've thought about this a lot, and it's not good that I keep these feelings from you."

Ward and June asked Wally some questions regarding Tammy: where she lived and whether she partook in any of the behaviors Wally exercised in while away at college. Wally was honest and said she had in the beginning, but unlike him, did a turnaround shortly after school started. The next morning, Ward asked Wally to join June and him at the kitchen table.

"Wally have a seat. Your mother and I would like to talk to you."

Wally felt his heart fall and sat down at the table.

"Your mother and I have been talking. We've decided that if you want to go visit Tammy we will take you. We admire your honesty and know how hard you're working to stay sober. Have you talked to her since you left school?"

"Nah, I'm not sure what to say. I have a letter, but I've been afraid to send it. I'm ashamed of my actions. There were a few nights that I drank so much I don't remember. She always talked to me the next day."

"Did she drink like that, Wally?" June asked.

"Once, but after that she never drank again. She focused on her studies. She's told me she's in school on an academic scholarship. Her father passed away a couple years ago."

"Well, why don't you try and look up her phone number and call her and see if she can go to lunch on Saturday?" Ward said.

Wally was so excited after he called Tammy. He was able to get her phone number from the local directory service. Her mother agreed to have lunch with the Cleavers the following Saturday, but she insisted that they have lunch at Tammy's. Saturday couldn't come soon enough for Wally.

The city Tammy lived in was a suburb of Chicago so traffic wasn't as bad as Ward had anticipated. Tammy's house was small, but clean and modestly furnished. Tammy's mother had prepared a nice lunch consisting of tuna salad sandwiches, chips and homemade apple pie.

After everyone was seated, Tammy's mother asked Ward to say grace. Half way through the blessing, Wally looked over at Tammy.

"Tammy, what's a matter? Why are you crying?"

Tammy looked up with tears in her eyes and blurted out, "I'm pregnant!"


End file.
